


Henry meet’s Lil’ Devil Darling (!Dad Henry)

by MakiMatsurra



Category: Batim - Fandom, Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: !DadHenry, BATIM, Baby Demon, Fanfic, Henry protects Bendy, Oneshot, Protectiveness boi, Scary Joey, bendy and the ink machine - Freeform, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakiMatsurra/pseuds/MakiMatsurra
Summary: A cute little oneshot of a father meeting his son after a LOONG time! Based off of Bendy and The Ink Machine episode 2!





	Henry meet’s Lil’ Devil Darling (!Dad Henry)

_Ink._

_Ink._

_Ink._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

That's all Henry heard when he walked through the studio, ax in hand. The man's attire: consisting of a white button-up, rolled at the sleeves, brown slacks, and suspenders, were almost completely covered in thick black ink.

After walking for a bit, he came across another hallway. He ran a shaky hand through his short brownish-gray hair. "How did this place get so big?" He asked no one in particular.

Soft grey eyes wandered over to a small desk, it was well lit by candles, a small Bendy cutout resting on the desk, as well as a little tape recorder. The man pressed the play button as he rested against the desk, listening to every word.

"_He appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon me._"

Henry's eyes widen at the voice, looking at the recorder in shock. "Sammy?" The man whispered as his brows turned downward.

"_The figure of ink that shines in the darkness. I see you, my savior. I pray you to hear me._"

"Savior..." He took note. Glancing back at the Bendy cutout on the desk.

"_Those old songs, I still sing them. I know you are coming to save me. And I will be swept into your final loving embrace. But love requires sacrifice. Can I get an amen?_"

Henry stepped away in disgust after what he just heard. Sammy was treating Bendy, the hellish inky demon, as a god. He started to walk away.

"**I said, can I get an amen?**"

Blood turned cold as grey eyes went rigid. The man looked around clutching the ax as it is a lifeline. Despite this, he continued on.

After another hour of trudging on, he decided to head back to the music department, only to feel an ache on the back of his head. He grunted out as his vision was blanking out. Falling to the wooden floor, the ax dropping with a metallic clank. While his vision was still blanking out, he saw an inky figure, wearing brown trousers and suspenders. What stood it was the Bendy mask over his face.

"_Rest your head, it's time for bed._"

Henry felt his body go numb, then suddenly, a tightness, almost strangling feeling engulfed him. He was finally coming to, as the inky figure backed away from him.

"There we go now. Nice and tight." The figure stated.

"S-Sammy..." Henry muttered so quietly, only a ghost could hear him.

"We wouldn't want our sheep roaming away now, would we?" Sammy chuckled as he held Henry's ax close to him. "No, we wouldn't."

Henry started to struggle as Sammy went on, panicked eyes looking around for any means of escape. The brown-haired man's mind finally snapped back into place as he saw his old inky co-worker out down his ax nearby. "But the believers must honor their savior. I just have him notice me."

Sammy then looked back at Henry with some shock. "Wait. You look familiar to me...that face..." The inky person leaned in as the animator leaned back. After a moment, Sammy shook his head. "Not now. For our, Lord is calling us, my little sheep. The time of sacrifice is at hand!"

"S-Sacrifice?"

"And then, I will finally be freed from this... prison. This inky... dark... abyss I call a body." Sammy growled as Henry spat at him. "Sammy, don't-"

"Shhhh... Quiet! Listen! I can hear him. Crawling above. Crawling. Let us begin! The ritual must be completed!" With big thuds, the inky Sammy walked away, leaving Henry to struggle some more, the wooden post he was tied to giving him some splinters. His head turned to another drip sound, and some being rose from a nearby ink puddle, the being making Henry's eyes widen.

Right there in front of him was the little devil darling he used to draw back in the day when he was working with Joey. Bendy. Bendy was right there.

His height matched with a 7-year-old child, his face was mixed with shock and relief as his tail hanged low. He came close to the animator, who was skeptical at first, but let him touch his pants leg with a gloved hand as his voice croaked. "H-Henry?"

"Bendy. You remember me. Good. Then please remember all the times we've shared. Please, I'm begging you, don't kill-" Henry shut up as he felt the ropes being loosened slightly. "I'm not gonna kill you. I'm not even supposed to be here!" Bendy hushed.

"W-Wait. You're not the savior? T-Then who-"

"_Hear me, Joey! Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my offering!_" Sammy roared, the pair froze as they saw the gate opening, then, their eyes widened as they heard cries of pain from Sammy.

Once Bendy got his creator free, Henry scooped up the little demon in his arms and grabbed the ax with a free hand. Running into the inky hallway, he had to look behind him every now and then to make sure he wasn't being followed, he stops to catch his breath, chuckling softly. Henry glances at the devil.

"You okay?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm more worried about-" Bendy stopped talking as something was bubbling in front of them, similar to how Bendy made his grand entrance just a few moments ago. However, what was coming was not friendly. It was a tall inky creature, it's teeth sharp as knives and as white as paper.

"Joey!" Bendy and Henry screamed. Joey roared in response, making the animator clutch the little demon tighter. The inky creature chuckled in response to this. “_**Well, isn’t this sweet. It’s been too long, you two. Especially you, Henry, old friend.**_” Henry swallowed the rocks that clogged his throat. Not believing that this was his old best friend. “_**Now, as sweet as this little reunion is, you have something of mine. And I want it back!**_”

Bendy whimpered and clutched onto Henry, who finally understood what Joey wanted. Soft eyes grew hard. “You don’t own him, Joey-“

“_**LIKE HELL-**_“

“**YOU DIDN’T CREATE HIM! HE’S MINE!**” Henry screamed at the monster, which shocked the little demon. Back in the day, Henry wouldn’t even think about raising his voice at anyone. He was the kindest and gentle guy at the studio.

“_**If that’s what you believe, fine. Then I’ll just take him from you!**_”

The inky monster roared once more, then charged at the pair. Adrenaline kicked in like a bullet, and Henry started to run down the hall, holding the whimpering and shaking demon. Skidding around the corner, he spotted a door at the end, glaring at it, he sprinted for it, ignoring Joey’s calls for him to stop, using his shoulder, he slammed the door open with a bang, he put Bendy down and in a sheet of panic, he slammed the door in the monster’s face and barricaded it with a wooden board across it.

Joey roared and banged on it, but with no success. Henry let out a breath he did not know he was holding in. He peered behind him to see the poor devil still shaking. He kneeled down in from of him, placing a gentle hand on his shaky shoulder. “Bendy...are you-“

Bendy didn’t let him finish as he jumped up and gave Henry a hug, sobbing in his shirt. “I missed you so much! J-Joey said you didn’t love us any more! W-Why did you l-leave?”

Henry wrapped his arms around the shaky figure. He couldn’t believe that Joey turned into some kind of heartless monster. “I was drafted, Bendy.”

Bendy pulled away to look at the man, who was holding a soft smile on his face. “I didn’t want to leave you, any of you, but I didn’t have a choice. Joey told me you all would be fine, and I believed him. I missed you too.” He put a soft hand on Bendy’s cheek, the feeling was like touching a soft blanket, it gave him a sense of warmth. Bendy sobs turned to hiccups as he rested his forehead on Henry’s, muttering words Henry couldn’t quite understand. However, there were two words that made Henry smile; “Welcome home.”


End file.
